


Old desire never dies

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Cora and Lady Tremaine find themselves locked in storage room during a town meeting, old sparks of desire starts to fly. Cora give Tremaine and offer she won't refuse.





	1. Old Desire never dies

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This would be a bit what if Cora didn't die. Also Lady Tremaine in this story is the one from the beginning seasons, Ashley/ Cinderella's stepmother, not the recent one. I don't know why this idea came to me, but as it did I wanted to finish it and share just the same

**_Old desire never dies_ **

It is safe to say that Cora Mills never intended to get stuck in the storage room that night, in the aftermath it might have been a very good thing that she did. However, as she herself saw it, it might have been an act of fate, or a second chance, now that she had her heart back in her body. Then again she was partly to blame for what happened.

* * *

It is fair to say that the elderly witch did not particularly like the town meetings, but she did usually go to support her daughter, and to see what happened in this silly town. At times they could be more entertaining than sitting home alone reading or contemplating and so she tended to go just the same.

It was strange how it changed her having her heart back in her body, also changed her mind. In any case she was down in the storage room to get something for Regina, when the everything went dark to the lack of power. After that she heard the door slam shut somewhere behind her, and the light come back on due to the backup generator. Or so she assume. She went to see who closed the door only to look at Lady Tremaine.

"You…what are you doing here?" Cora asked the other woman, she of course knew of her. Considering her daughters was around Regina's age they had come out to royal circles along the same time as Regina did. The two have spoken on polite terms, but that was about it. Cora had never cared enough for the other woman to befriend her. Then again she didn't really care much to befriend anyone back then.

"I was…looking for the toilet, I guess I took the wrong door in the dark," she said, rather indifferent. It was true though, she had really needed to use the bathroom.

"You foolish woman, the restrooms are upstairs, right hand outside the room where the meeting is held, not down here. Thanks to you we are now locked in here for lord knows how long," Cora said, avoiding the fact that she could easily open the door with her powers. She chose not to, just for the fun of it.

"How was I supposed to know that, I've never been to one of these…meetings before," the other woman groaned.

"Then why the sudden interest?" Cora wondered with a bit of curiosity.

"I wanted to see if there were any potential suitors for my daughters in this dreadful town," she said. Should be easy enough, and it was not like she had anything better to do.

"And good luck with that," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes at the other woman.

"Just because you have given up finding a suitor for your daughter, doesn't mean I have to do the same for mine," the brunette said, her clear blue eyes shining with annoyance. To be fair her hair was greyer than brown at this point, unlike Cora she seemed to have aged more naturally.

"At least mine was married to a king as planned, and is mayor of this town, which is far more than I can say for yours. Besides she has a suitor, although I may not approve of this Hood, I am not standing in the way of her happiness. I do believe that that relationship will end due to the fact this peasant is pregnant with my other daughter," she said with a huff. She did so not approve, not that she had told Regina that, she was trying to be sympathetic about it. She figured it all would sort itself out in due time.

"You are not intervening when it comes to on peasant, have you gotten soft on your older days?" Lady Tremaine taunted. It wasn't like the Cora she knew to not care about things like that.

"Me, no, but this is a different time and a different world, it is no use to think it will function like it did where we come from," Cora shrugged.

"I can see that, you are not even wearing a dress anymore," said the other woman. She was wearing a dress, long one, maybe not as big and captivating as she did in her land, but still…

Cora on the other hand was wearing a black pantsuit with a red top underneath. Not because she couldn't have worn a dress, she could even make one with her magic, but she found this outfit more comfortable. Not to mention practical. She glared at the other woman saying, "I do from time to time, but I don't need a dress to show myself to the world or to seem like a treat. I still am that."

"So I hear, that was always your thing wasn't it to seem superior. To take charge," Lady Tremaine contemplated.

"Not always, not when it came to Henry," she said thoughtfully, if anyone knew she had a softer side it was her late husband.

"Interesting," Tremaine raised a brow.

"Not really, I believe it is called love and sometimes an equality in a marriage is not a bad thing," Cora shrugged.

"And here I was under the impression that you controlled him and have no heart at all," said Tremaine.

"Maybe I did not have a heart, that however didn't make me heartless, and I am not the one that had my husband killed for the fun of it, that I believe was you. I never put a hand on Henry, Victoria," Cora challenged.

"Well he just didn't do anything for me in the end, I needed to get rid of him to…Not that it is any to you," said Victoria stopped herself before she finished that sentence.

"You are aware you wouldn't have to kill him to do that, there is something believed is called affairs," Cora shook her head in a demeanor way.  
"Yes, I know that and by rumors you had quite a few," said Tremaine, now she was the one to challenge.

"Rumors, dear, even if I could I wouldn't sink that low, I would have gotten a divorce before I ever did that. Did I from time to time desire others yes, but I wouldn't do that for the sake of our marriage, mostly because of my daughter, I mean our daughter," said Cora proudly.

"You are honestly saying the only one you have ever been with is Henry?" said Victoria shocked by this.

"I never said that, I simply said that while we were together I didn't indulge in sex with others," said she said. Although she had come close a couple of times.

"So even you had standards, do you still?" Victoria traded closer. For a second it was like she could see the younger Cora. Her long auburn hair falling down her shoulders, beautifully laid around her face. Her dark eyes filled with sparkles, her red lips so desirable to kiss. She could even picture her in a tight corset dress showing her ever so perfect shapes off. It was no doubt young Cora had been a vision to behold, desired by many. The now old Victoria Tremaine shook her head and looked away.

"I do, but I may have lowered them just a little," Cora said, her tone a bit softer than before. So it was true, Victoria had desired her once, like so many others. Cora had at times found it tiresome how many that did. In the beginning she had enjoyed it, but in the end, she got tired of the whispers, the rumors spread about herself, of not getting enough relief from her husband. She was however to proud to end it with him and she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Regina loved her father too much and she couldn't do that to her.

Lady Tremaine didn't answer to that, the thought of doing anything with the other woman at this point was ridicules. They were both elderly and that kind of behavior would certainly not be approved, not to mention she hadn't been with anyone in years. She took a deep breath, as conflicting emotions ran through her. At that very moment she wished that the door to this god forsaken storage room wasn't locked. The only thing she could do now was to turn her back on the other woman.

A sly smiled graced Cora's deep red lips as she tread closer to the other woman hissing into her ear, "You can have me if you want, but the offer might not stand once we leave this room."

The other brunette turned rather fast saying, "I…don't think it would be wise."

"Who cares, we are looked down here, no one would ever know, it's not like I am asking you to marry me, not here any now anyways" Cora rolled her eyes slightly.

Victoria looked at her too see if she was joking or not, but the other woman did seem sincere, and at that very moment it was nothing she desired more than to have her. So she without thinking more about it let her arms slip around Cora's still slender waist, leaning in to kiss her. A bit doubting at first, but she soon added more tongue and became more demanding, making a small moan escape Cora. She started to push her against a table as a hand went from the other's woman's back and into her pants, feeling outside her lingerie. She was surprised to find that spite the fact Cora's old age she seemed to be soaking it, letting out a moan once Victoria cupped her between her legs outside the fabric covering her privates.

Victoria broke the kiss to whispered, "You sure are wet for you age."  
"Advantage of having my body frozen in time so many times," Cora said with a small shrug.

"I see," Victoria said leaning in to press a kiss against Cora's neck. Cora's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as she used her powers to rid Victoria's dress so her hands could gain access to her skin. She was actually surprised it was still soft. Clearly the other woman had either taken excellent care of her body or the curses had come in advantage for her also.

"Cheater," Victoria Tremaine said as she let her hands remove her black jacket then slide off her red top eyeing her body, a little, before she continued to kiss her neck. Her hands now exploring Cora's backside, getting familiar with every inch of it. Her fingers treading over a scar close to her lower back, making Cora let out a soft whimper.

Cora on the other hand let her hands remove Victoria's bra, making the other woman shivering lately. Cora leaned to press hungry kisses against the other woman's shoulder area, not caring that her skin showed more signs of aging than her own. She just continued to plant kisses wherever her lips could reach, realizing just then how long it had been since she had been with anyone. She let her nails scrape lightly against the other woman's backside. She got a moan as a reply to her actions.

Victoria let her fingers continue to caress over the scar, wondering what might have caused it being so long and seemingly severe, as her other hand went to her front, getting her pants open, only to slide inside and pass her panties carefully caressing between what she assumed was dark curls.

Cora threw her heat back in delight, her auburn hair falling down her backside, exsposing her neck for the other woman to kiss, which she quickly did, pressing feather light kisses all over it. Cora used her magic to remove her pants and black silk underwear giving the other woman better access to her most intimate area.

Victoria didn't need to be asked twice to do so, she simply let her thumb caress over Cora's clit, causing the other woman to bite into her shoulder to not scream out. In a husky whisper Cora let out a, "Fuck me, hard."

"Are you sure?" Lady Tremaine stopped to look at her, most likely afraid to cause harm. She knew she herself most likely would if Cora did to her, what she asked her to do.

"Yes," Cora said, she didn't rightly care if she got hurt in the process as long as she reached the level of ecstasy. She didn't want to wait any longer, she needed to get there. It had been too long since the last time anyone had touched her like this. Or at all and it would seem she needed it more than she thought she would.

Victoria carefully slid two fingers into her, letting them rest so Cora could get used to it, before she started to move them in and out with force. Cora moaned loudly this time, not really concerned if anyone heard. She moved against Victoria's fingers, letting her legs wrap around so she could get deeper.

Victoria soon realized she was like an unstoppable force, mostly due to Cora's moan for more, it made her go faster and with more force than she ever thought possible, as she sucked onto her neck, moaning into it. In all her years desiring this woman, she would never in a million years dream about the fact that she would actually do this and that it would feel as good as it did, having her this close. To literally fuck her brains out. She gave it a bit more, bringing Cora over the final edge, feeling her lock around her fingers and shivering without her grasp, glad she had been able to make her do her. She didn't remove her fingers until the other woman was completely stilled. As she slowly retracted her fingers, she let both arms wrap around, holding her close. She could hear Cora's breaths still coming out unevenly. She knew her own was as well.

"Are you…are you alright, dear?" she finally managed to get out, knowing it was an odd thing to ask, still she needed to know.

"Yes, I am more than alright, thank you, Vicky, that was much needed," Cora said, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, then I am glad I could help you out," Her grip started to loosen a little as she figured they should get dressed in case someone came to find them.

"Don't…don't let go yet," Cora said, resting her head against her shoulder lazily, figuring it felt nice. Just to be held, to feel the contact on another person.

"I won't," said lady Tremaine calmly, figuring that maybe, just maybe the other woman was as alone in the world as she was. She couldn't help but to wonder what would happen when they left the room, would things go back to normal. She was about to ask when the door suddenly moving and she heard someone say, "Dear Lord, Cora have you no boundaries, my eyes."

"Mom, what….oh hell," Emma Swan let out, spotting the elderly woman wrapped up in each other more or less naked.

Cora took a deep breath, of course it would have to be Snow that found them. Still as calm as she always was she said, "Emma, would you and your mother leave us please, so my…girlfriend and I can get dressed. We will be up in not long."

"Yeah…sure, this is just, mom," Emma felt lost on words, to her it wasn't that Cora had taken a lover, but that she actually had been witness to it. She dragged her mother with her, Cora could still her hear voice saying something about her eyes, always so dramatic that Snow.

"Your girlfriend?" Lady Tremaine aske, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"It was the first that sprung to mind, if you don't have any objections I would like to continue this at a later point," Cora said, loosening her grip.

"No, I don't have any objections," said the other woman, trying to locate her dress. When she found it she put it back on, asking, "Any chance you have a mirror?"

Cora easily conjured one handing it over, getting dressed the magical way to save time, politely asking, "Are you ready to face whatever is up there, or should I get us out of here the magical way?"

"I am ready, but I am curious as to how you want this to continue, should I ask you on a date?" Victoria wondered.

"That would be nice, just a formality of course, but I would like to courted," Cora said, taking the mirror back, making sure her makeup and hair looked okay.

"I shall see to it happening, shall we," Lady Tremaine held out her hand for the other woman to take.

The gesture may be innocent enough, but to Cora it brought back memories she thought was long gone, a memory of her husband. He liked holding hands and it made her feel somewhat special. She smiled at the other woman before taking it, knowing she didn't need her by her side or answer anything, still it felt nice to not be alone.

"We shall and when we leave make sure to call me later," said Cora, leaning to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Of course, or I will send a bird," said Victoria, she would never get used to those modern phones her children used. She suddenly found it ironic that she went to the town meeting to find dates for her daughters, but ended up getting one herself. A smile graced her lips as she started to walk out of the storage room with Cora by her side.

Cora smiled as well, knowing this could actually work, glad she had made Victoria the offer to have her. She suddenly remembered what she had said earlier saying, "I changed my mind about earlier, you can have me outside this room now that we are an item."

"I appreciate that, but I assumed as much," said Victoria, not helping but to bursting into bubbles of laughter, something Cora found absolutely adorable. Yes this would work she decided as she pressed a gentle kiss to Victoria's cheek before she started to walk up the stairs with her. All this because of a blackout and a locked door.


	2. A date to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Regina learns that Marion is Zelena when she calls to say goodbye, after she confronts her mother with how she feels about her and Lady Tremaine. Cora makes sure to point out what she feels about her daughter and Robin. Cora is invited to a date with Lady Tremaine and Regina leaves Storybrooke after a talk with Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I originally planned to make this an on short, but as the couple intrigued me I decided I could do more with this. This may also end up in a slow burn SQ. Also sorry this chapter turned out longer than planned, but I like the way it turned out so I chose to leave it as it is. There might be more than 3 chapters as I go along.

_**Author's Note:**_  I originally planned to make this an on short, but as the couple intrigued me I decided I could do more with this. This may also end up in a slow burn SQ. Also sorry this chapter turned out longer than planned, but I like the way it turned out so I chose to leave it as it is.

* * *

_**A Date to Remember** _

"I am only saying that I don't think it is a good idea for you to be with that wretched woman," Regina said with a heavy sigh. She was sitting behind her massive desk in her office. For some reason it always made her feel more confident and empowered. Her mother sat looking at her in a chair across the table. It had been almost four days since Snow had caught Cora with Lady Tremaine in the storage room back at city hall. Rumors were going around town and Regina found it wise to address it. It was early Sunday morning.

"Firstly, I don't see who I am or am not with is any of your concern and secondly, I believe people are saying I am wrenched also, which is far from the truth when it comes to either of us," Cora said, not showing much emotion as she spoke. She seemed calm and gathered, then again, she had like her daughter long ago mastered to not show any emotions as she spoke. On the inside however she was rather upset, not only by the rumors, but the fact that she still hadn't heard from Victoria since their encounter in the storage room. She assumed the other woman to be busy, but still…

"That is a whole other matter," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"Well I think you should look in the mirror before you are pointing out what is suitable for me to date, were you not sleeping with a married man not long ago?" Cora challenged her daughter. After all she had not been blind to what happened between Regina and Robin, before he left town with his wife and son.

"Be that as it may, you are older than me mother, and well…that behavior is a bit disturbing," said Regina, making a face.

"What that I have sexual encounters or that they are with a woman, surely you would not have thought so if I were with your father instead, that is if he were still alive," Cora pointed out. She sometimes still missed Henry, but she had come to terms with Regina killing him a long time ago.

"I rather not think of what you and father did or did not do, and I find both a bit disturbing," said Regina, knowing her opinion probably wouldn't matter at all. She also made a face due to the fact that she not only pictured her mother with Lady Tremaine, but also her parents doing that. Of course, she knew they must like would have had private moments, but she rather not think about it.

"I see, I could have given you lectures about you and Robin, still I have chosen not to. At least until now, as we both know you were only with him to cover for your true emotions for Emma. I have seen the way you look at her and to be fair I think you would be a better match for her then Hook. After all he is not the fellow to stay with one woman for long, not to mention his colorful past. Please if not for me, take a look at what you are doing Regina, he has a family," said Cora, eying her daughter. She had a feeling Regina still was in touch with Robin, even after her left town.

"He surely wouldn't have if Emma hadn't brought his wife back from the dead," anger shone in Regina's dark eyes. Oh how she hated Emma for doing that still, she just couldn't have left the matters alone.

Cora was about to say something when there was a soft tap against the window. Regina got up to open, not unused to some of the citizens still sent messages by bird. She even did it from time to time when she needed a message delivered fast. A brown owl flew in and landed on Cora's shoulder. The elderly woman smiled saying, "Well hello, Archimedes, here to deliver a message."

She knew the bird belonged to Lady Tremaine and quickly removed the note from his leg. She read what was written with a clearly unsteady hand,

"Dear Cora, I would be delighted if you could join me for dinner and perhaps a movie tonight. I don't know much about the latter, but I know that is what one is doing in this day and age. I am sure we can find something to both our likings. If you are free I shall pick you up by the clock tower at 6pm, if not we will reschedule, I shall wait for your answer. Sincerely V. Tremaine."

Cora smiled as she grabbed a pen from Regina's desk, writing on the back of the small paper, "You will expect my answer shortly, V, Cora."

She made sure to attach the note properly to the bird and said, "Safe flight, old friend."

The bird made a hoot and flew off as quickly as he had come. Cora got up from her chair saying, "If it wasn't anything else I have business to attend to."

"We can continue on a later note," Regina said sourly, watching her mother walk towards the door, only turning to face her, saying, "Oh and Regina, it is a beautiful day, please don't hide in her sulking all day."

With that she was out the door, as Regina let out a groan in frustration over the fact she had to work on a Sunday while everyone else seemed to be out having fun. Even her mother she was sure was going to do that, which bugged her even more. As tempting it was to throw a fire ball at the door she let it be, after all what would the point be, her mother was long gone and she didn't feel like ruining the door.

Regina couldn't possibly see what her mother could see in Cinderella's stepmother, then again, she didn't have to see it she figured, only her mother would have to see what she saw or didn't in a possible mate. If that was what it was, for all she knew it could be a one-time thing, and that Cora had only said the other woman was her girlfriend to Emma and Snow saving face when they had caught them. The brunette shook her head to rid the image of that.

Then she took a deep breath wondering if her mother was right. About Robin that was. He was married to Marion, not to mention that he recently moved to New York, still she kept on calling him and not to mention texting him. She had fucked him before they left, but not since though. Still she was longing for him so badly.

"No stop this," she whispered to herself, finding her phone, dialing Emma's number, only to have her say, "Regina, what is going on?"

"Can you come to my office please?" the brunette heard herself say.

"Sure, I will be there in ten," the blonde said, hanging up.

Regina sighed, not even know what she would say when Emma turned up, she only knew she needed to hear Robin's voice one last time and so she dialed his number, hearing a female voice say, "Regina, what are you doing calling my husband again?

"Marion, is Robin there?" Regina enquired polite, not prepared to talk to his wife.

"He is out, but I think it is wise you stop calling him," said the other woman.

"I plan to, I just called to…to say goodbye," said Regina with a heavy sigh. That had been why she was calling, so why did she feel so troubled by it. Maybe it was because when she hand up she wouldn't have his safe voice talking to her ever again.

"So I win then," she heard the other woman said.

"Sorry, what was that now?" Regina wondered, clearly the other woman couldn't be gloating over the fact that she had won her husband back, something was off.

"You given up getting him back I take it?" she heard Zelena's voice.

"Zelena, but Marion, it was you the whole time, I should have known," Regina snarled, just as the other woman hung up with a 'tata, before she could say anything else.

This couldn't get any worse, her mother was doing lord knows what with another old prune, her old lover lord knows what with her sister without knowing it, and everyone in this godforsaken town seemed to be rather happy, all except her. No this would not stand, and so she decided that if this was where life got here she might as well pack up and leave, starting new wherever the road took her.

Just then Emma came barging in in her regular manor, saying, "I brought some bear claws and coffee, in case you were…wow what happened to you."

Clearly something had happened the last couple of minutes since Emma hung up with her friend, as the brunette looked positively infuriated. Regina looked at the blonde holding a take a way cup with coffee and a bag no doubt containing the bear claws asking, "Are you happy with Hook?"

"Why do you ask?" Emma looked at her with wondering eyes. Surely her rage couldn't be connected to jealousy could it. Emma knew that she disliked Killian, but then again, the two had a history so Emma wasn't all that surprised.

"It's a simple yes and no question, Miss. Swan, so which is it?" Regina looked at her, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I guess I am yes," said Emma not liking to be put on the spot like that. Sure, she didn't mind her relationship with Hook, it was safe, her only objection was that he couldn't leave his rum bottle be.

"So that is a no then," Regina sighed not entirely convinced.

"I…don't see that is any of you, will you just tell me that this is really about, Regina, because clearly me being with Hook is not the main issue," said Emma calmly.

"It…it is my mother's relationship and the fact that I just learned Robin's Marion is my sister, how I don't even want know, and everyone else in this town is so damn happy with whoever, but I never will. And I think or I thought that Robin was the one, but my mother well she said something making me think I have been wrong all along and the right one might have been you all along I just didn't want see it. This has nothing to do with her turning gay, I just…are you sure you couldn't have been happier with me, Emma, because if the answer is yes, I will at this point leave this town and never look back, but if the answer is no then I may have a reason to stay. I just can't stay known with all that is going on now that we can't be, it is too much," said Regina taking a breath. Even if she would keep in contact with Henry she needed room to breathe.

"I…wow," Emma looking at her, wondering if she had heard right, the coffee she was holding in one hand and the bag of baked gods in the other seemed to slip from her hand and onto the floor with a mellow thump. The coffee dirtying the floor and making its way to the small paper back wrecking whatever was inside. Emma just stood there looking at her friend eyes wide, her jaw hanging.

"So which is it?" Regina needed to know, she just needed to get away, out of this town as quickly as possible, if the answer wasn't yes. If Emma said she wasn't happy with Hook, that there might be mutual feelings there, there might still be a chance.

Emma that finally managed to get her mind to start working said, "So let me see if I got this right, because of something your mother said, you are now putting me on the spot asking if I not only like you, but love you and want to be with you instead of Hook, even you have to see that is unreasonable."

"So I take the answer is no then, clearly I was wrong thinking the looks you once sent me, that was even a small spark between us. Tell Henry I will call him," said Regina, vanishing in a sky of purple sky of smoke.

"Regina," Emma stood watching for her to return, but knowing she wouldn't. She hurried back out telling the secretary to clean up the mess on the floor so it woulnd't get stained, before she hurried down the stairs, and towards her bug hoping that wherever Regina was going she needed to pack just a little first so she would still find her at her house.

* * *

Meanwhile Cora had made her way towards the diner to have her morning coffee. She made a piece of quill and a feather pen appear on her table ahead of her, feeling her heart beat fast as she started to write an answer from Victoria. After all she couldn't let the lady wait, especially since she didn't have any plans other than finishing her book that afternoon. A smile on red lips as carefully let her thought fall down on the paper. Once she was done she lay down some coins for the coffee and went outside to call upon her black dove Rosaline. The dove soon came flying and Cora folded the note making sure it fit in the little box on her leg, whispering, "Take this to the Tremaine residence."

The dove coved a little before taking off. Cora smiled as she looked after it hearing Mister Gold behind her say, "I haven't seen that smile in years, are you in love Cora?"

"None of your concern, Rumple," said Cora in a sharp tone.

"Now, now, no need to get snappy, I was just being polite, it is good to see you happy," said he, a sly smile on his lips.

"Hmmm, just keep in mind that I can ruin as much for you as you can for me," she said in a warning tone, continuing down the street, trying to figure out if she should try to bring a gift or not for her date when she spotted Emma's yellow bug driving by in a hurry. She shook her head at this, but then again it wasn't all that seldom she saw the sheriffs car passing in a hurry. As the middle-aged woman neared the glossary store she considered if she should bring flowers or chocolate, was that corny. After all Henry had brought her that when he had courted her. She also knew Victoria to be a fan of dark chocolate so it couldn't hurt to bring some. Just as a polite gesture if nothing else, maybe she could even find something for her cat Lucifer. Cora had never cared much for the beast, but she knew that the other woman loved the creature without boundaries, if he was even alive still. She sighed walking inside to find a cat toy and chocolate.

* * *

Lady Tremaine was out in the garden tending to some flowers, when Cora's dove arrived. Lucifer was by her feet, the old cat looked at the bird with an evil glint in his yellow eyes. The dove cooed making lady Tremaine looked as it landed on her shoulder. She could see in the corner of her eye as the cat came neared saying, "Stop it, Lucifer, you are not to touch this dove, you hear!"

He let out a displeased meow and sat down by his Mistress feet instead. Victoria carefully took the small note from the capsule and put the lid back on. The dove flew to a nearby branch to wait in case she was bringing a note back. Lucifer estimated he could easily climb up and take the bird as his mistress was reading. Slowly he started on the task.

Lady Tremaine slowly read, "Dearest Vicki, I would be delighted to join you for both a dinner and a movie tonight, I am sure we can agree on something as we usually do. Looking forward to seeing you tonight, I shan't be late. Until then. Cora."

The elderly woman felt her heart beating fast by the thought, so she was really doing this taking the other woman out for a date. She folded the note, putting it in the pocket of the pants she used when she worked outside, and was about to dismiss the dove, when she heard the sound of a branch snapping and Lucifer crying out in pain. She turned in less than a second seeing the cat on the ground with the branch on top, clearly it had not held him on the hunt for his prey. She suspected the fall had hurt more than the branch itself, as it didn't seem to be that heavy. She shook her head as she walked over, removing the branch and lifted her cat up saying, "When will you learn that it is no use trying to hunt a bird, they fly and you do not."

He meowed weakly, looking at her with the saddest eyes, that melted her heat completely. She stroked him gently, checking for signs if he was really hurt and if she needed to take him to the wet. He hissed a bit as she touched the lower part of his backside, but she decided to let it wait for now, figuring he was just a little bruised, she pressed a gentle kiss to his head, dismissing the dove that hung midair.

Lucifer purred gently, settling against her as she walked over to sit down by the porch. Letting out a sigh as she continued to stroke him gently with her old fingers, wondering how much longer he would stay with her, after all he was an old cat. Maybe she should take the time to go to the vet to be on the safe side. Slowly she made it to the car, putting him in the cage without much complains from his side and drove up, cursing over the fact she didn't really have time for this today.

* * *

Emma cursed by the fact that she couldn't change Regina's mind as the brunette was dead set on leaving, not that Emma could blame her, she had been in the town much longer than she, herself had. Not even mentioning Henry could make her change her mind at this point, and so Emma did what any good friend would to let her leave wishing her a safe journey, having her promise to call her whenever she got to where it felt like home. Hoping the other woman would realize that home was where they were. It was only after she knew she was really gone the impact fully hit her, and the tears started to fall knowing she shouldn't have let her leave. It was only then when she knew she couldn't catch up she knew she had made a mistake and her heart was breaking by the thought that she didn't know when she would see her again. It was only then she realized she might have felt more for Regina than she really cared to admit, wondering if it was too late to call to say just then. Of course that was when Hook showed up and gave her a kiss, tasting partly of rum, asking if she wanted to join him for dinner. Finding she had no reason to decline, Emma did that with a heavy heart.

* * *

Lady Tremaine didn't really know what to do with herself after she had been at the vet, and so she drove around aimlessly. The tears seemed to be unstoppable and her heart felt broken, like it had when her first husband died. The father of her daughters Tibse and Clorinda. In fact, he was the one who had gotten the cat as a gift for their girls when they were young, to teach them responsibility. However the girls had not cared much for it and Victoria had feed it to keep it alive, and so he followed her everywhere. Every time she told him to leave her alone he would not and so she had started caring for the creature. When her first husband died she felt that Lucifer was what she had left of him, and now…he was truly gone. It was only then it occurred to her that she never really loved her second husband, they just tolerated each other, and with him too gone she was left alone with three girls to feed and no fortune. She shook her head, thinking it wasn't meant to be this way. And now the one she probably loved more than even her daughters were gone, her darling Lucifer.

Maybe it was silly to cry like this over a stupid cat, but to her he had been so much more. He had been almost like a companion for years, and to think that a fall from a branch should end like this. A rib had cracked his lung as he had landed badly, there was no coming back from this. She didn't even care that tears stained her makeup as she got ready for seeing her date. Her heat mixed with sorrow and excitement as she drew to pick her up. She could see her standing there, tall and regal as ever waiting in a black evening dress, wearing a black blazer on top, decent cleavage and a golden necklace. Her still auburn hair held back with hair cliffs she saw as she came closer. She stopped the car beside her and quickly dried the last tears as she got out, smiling vaguely at her friend, "Cora, it is so good to see you."

Cora saw through her at once though, the grimy cheeks she could not hide, pulling her close at once whispering, "What happened, dear?"

Her mouth speaking before she could stop it, "Lucifer took a bad fall today, he is…gone."

"I am so sorry to hear that, my darling, I know how much he meant to you, are you sure you don't want to postpone our date?" Cora asked in a sympathetic tone, stroking her friend gently along the backside.

"No, right now I need you, I mean to be with you as I can't bear to sit home alone without him," Victoria said after taking a deep breath.

Cora nodded as Lady Tremaine let her go and opened the door for her on the passenger side of the car. Cora got inside and Victoria closed the door before getting in on the driver's side, fastening her seat belt once more. Cora did the same, feeling a small sting by the fact her friend had lost her most beloved pet.

"I must admit you have me nervous as you are after all a Queen, you must have high expectations," Lady Tremaine said with a dry laugh. She hated that her heart was going so hard in her chest that it felt like it would jump out of it at any times. Mixed with the flutters inside and the sorrow of her loss earlier that day she found it almost unbearable. She shouldn't be happy now, she should be sad over the loss of her cat.

"Were a Queen, in a distant land, in a distant time, those days are long gone now, now I am simply Cora Mills, mother of Zelena and Regina Mills, well I never got much chance with Zelena as she passed on," Cora corrected herself.

"I am sorry," lady Tremaine said in a sympathetic tone starting the car. A dark Cadillac.

"It was my own foolishness so don't be, you have two daughters yourself, right?" Cora wondered. She sometimes had a hard time keeping track of the sons and daughters of the Nobel back in the enchanted forest.

"Yes, Tibse and Clorinda, if you count my stepdaughter Ella it makes three. I believe Tibse is a couple of years older than your Zelena and Clorinda would be a couple of months older than Regina," the other woman reasoned.

"I should think so, I remember hearing rumors of you giving birth before I did, you are some years older than me?" Cora tried to figure out, it was sometimes hard with time standing still during the different curses.

"Three years or so yes, but age has not been so graceful with me as with you," the other woman said, she suddenly felt very old. Compared with Cora she felt like and old hag.

"I would beg to differ, I still find you quite beautiful and attractive," said Cora feeling a slight burn spreading across her cheeks. She felt her heart thump fast again.

"Thank you, so…" the other woman started as there was a ding from Cora's purse. She found her phone, checking the text, before putting it back in her purse saying, "So what?"

"Nothing important?" Victoria wondered, nodding towards Cora's purse.

"Not tonight, tonight you are far more important than anyone else," said Cora in a loving tone, smiling softly. So this was how it felt to be in love after all these years. To feel shreds of happiness between worry.

"You flatter me, Cora, dear," Victoria said, finding herself blush as well, before asking, "So did you like me have any pets?"

"I had a horse back in the enchanted forest and of course my dove, but other than that no, I could never find the time. I worked a lot back in those days, etichal and unethical work. If it is one thing I wish I could change it is that I made more time for Regina as I at a later point felt I missed on her growing up," said Cora with a heavy sigh adding, "I considered getting a cat or a dog for company at a point after I got here, but since I am hardly ever home it didn't feel right."

"Hardly ever home, what do you do, not multiple lovers I assume?" Victoria wondered.

"No, hardly that interesting, I go for walks, sometimes to the library to find new books I haven't read, sometimes in the nature to be alone with my thoughts, sometimes to the senior center to be less alone, just to play a game of cards with some old familiar faces, like George, Annabelle or Justine, or I go to the diner to just watch people," she said with a small sigh. Some days it could get rather lonely.

"You go to the senior center, I never would have expected that," Victoria said a bit surprised.

"Well I tried the local bar, but the music was too loud, besides sometimes it is nice just talking to people," Cora shrugged lightly.

"I suppose I can get that," said Victoria with a sympathetic nod.

"What about you then, what do you do here?" Cora asked, looking at her as the car came to a halt outside a small intimate restaurant.

"Other than to get on my daughter's nerves, they are not to happy about us I might add, I tend to my garden, I read, knit and go for walks like you, although I am not as strong as I was in my younger days thereof the cane," said with a sigh.

"Nothing wrong with that, dear, nothing wrong at all," said Cora in the softest tone, leaning over to kiss her cheek. The other woman blushed yet again, giving her a gentle smile, before unbuckling and getting out. She made it around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her date, offering her hand. Cora took it and smiled, waiting to the door was closed and the car was locked, before they made their way into the busy restaurant. The waited for the waiter to show them to a window table, he gave them a couple of menus then vanished again.

"You can have anything you like," Victoria offered.

"Thank you, what will you have?" Cora overlooked the menu, it seemed extensive and extravagant.

Victoria looked over the sheets of the menu before she said, "I am not sure about the main and the dessert yet, but I am thinking about the poached duck egg with English asparagus, cured ham and grain mustard dressing for starter."

"That does seem like a good choice so I will try that as well, with the white vine of the house to drink to if it is any good," Cora said, trying to decided between a main course of red or white meat. It had been forever since she had a good steak though, so she concluded that a good choice would be Salisbury steak with pasta, vegetables and sous. She looked up at the other woman, that looked back at her with shining blue eyes. She blushed shyly, before asking, "Maybe we should start with the starter and main and decide if we are up for dessert later?"

"I think that would be wise, are you ready?" Victoria wondered smiling gently at her.

"Yes, I am," Cora nodded, smiling back. As they called the waiter over and made their order, Cora noticed that Hook and Emma sat on another table in the restaurant. She sighed as she hoped that it would be no one she knew there, but then again the couple would probably be too occupied with each other to care about them. She changed her focus on Victoria, seeing she seemed distant, she placed a hand on that of the other woman's saying, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about, Lucifer and that he won't be there when I come home tonight, it will be hard before I get used to it," said Lady Tremaine with a heavy sigh, adding, "I am sorry I promised myself I wouldn't let this ruin our evening."

"Dear, it is completely alright, I do understand, he was a big part of your life and he shouldn't be forgotten, so why don't we talk about him instead, you said he took a fall?" Cora tried to get her to open up.

"Yeah he was chasing your dove she was on a branch, he was to heavy and well the branch broke and landed on him. I have tried to tell him not to go after birds so many times as he is no longer young, still he did. He landed wrong and a rib crashed his lung. Don't worry I don't blame your bird, he would have done the same with any other," said Victoria with a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't dream of it, and it is his instinct to hunt so of course he would do that. I would have brought him back from the dead, but I know that those powers should not be tampered with and he wouldn't be the same. I considered it with my husband when I first came here, but I let it be," said Cora, looking down for a second.

"I am sorry, I heard Regina had to kill him to get here," said Victoria in a sympathetic tone.

"Well that was on me I suppose, but then again I am not complaining about that and I never will. I have paid and will continue for my mistakes until I die I fear," Cora said, looking at the other woman that nodded in an understanding way.

"I also heard rumors you and your daughter share a wall of beating hearts, is that true?" Victoria wondered curiously.

"Yes, that it is," said Cora, hating she had no regrets about that, she knew Regina didn't either.

"Who do they belong to, I mean surely there have to be people missing them?" Victoria wondered, not really surprised by it, she had heard tales about Cora and Regina's cruelty. It didn't really bother her though.

"Just people, weak people that would do anything to get their wishes, even do our biddings. Some were servants, some people owing us money, some betrayed us, even one belonged to my second husband, the King of Hearts, and others I do not care to remember. I am not sure about all of Regina's," she answered like it was no big deal.

"Why not just kill them if they bothered you?" Victoria wondered, still trying to get inside the head of this woman.

"It would have been too easy, some deserved far worse," said Cora with a shrug.

"Were any of them your lovers?" Victoria needed to know.

"No, I would never make anyone bed me like that, I only bed the ones that truly desire me and I find favorable," she said with a soft smile.

"You wouldn't harm my heart, would you?" Lady Tremaine looked at her with wondering eyes.

"No, I have no intentions of doing so or take it out, ever, I am not that person anymore, not fully in any case," said Cora, as the waiter brought them their starters and poured vine in their glasses. For a while they didn't talk instead they focused on eating and just enjoying each other's company, from time to time casting each other shy glances.

Once the waiter had taken their plates away Victoria noticed that Cora seemed a bit off and asked her, "Is there something the matter, love?"

"No it's just the text from Regina I got when I was in your car, she said she left town, wanted to start a new somewhere else. I feel I again pushed too hard, but I will give it time before I go after her, she is an adult," said Cora, a distant glance in her eyes.

"You will give her time, wow that is grand of you," Victoria was rather surprised, after all Cora was known for controlling her daughter with an iron fist.

"Yes, this time I will, I just have to believe she will be alright," said she with a small smile.

"Seems both are having an off day," said Victoria in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, your daughters, do they still live with you, I mean at your property here, I assume you have one," Cora looked at the other woman with wondering eyes.

"I do, not as grand as the one I had back in our land, but I have a house with a rather big garden, a barn with a couple of horses which I plan to sell, two pigs and a lot of work. They did until recently, they are now sharing an apartment in town, I see them a couple of times a week, usually when there is money involved," she shook her head.

"I can see them do that, luckily for me both Regina and I have more in spades so we never need to worry," said Cora with a small laugh.

"Must be nice to be able to buy whatever you like," said lady Tremaine in a dreamy voice.

"All but happiness," Cora stated as the waiter came with their main course and again filled their glasses. The former Queen of hearts looked over at the other woman's plate seeing she had chosen pork chops with vegetables and sous. So her pics would probably turn into that sooner or later. She shook her head as she started on her steak, letting out a sigh of delight by its medium raw condition, it was delicious.

She didn't really care to look up at the woman across the table from that point to her full meal was devoured. It was only when she did that she saw her date look at her with wondering eyes, making her blush.

"Sorry it is just something about the way you eat, making me wonder what it would be like to be devoured by those red lips," Lady Tremaine said, trying to get back to her own pork chop.

"Maybe one day you will find out, you did already have a taste in the storage room," said Cora with a sly grin. If it was one thing she loved it was teasing people. She decided in that very moment that the only one she would let herself be touched by, was the woman across the table. She was truly intrigued by her. She didn't even know why she wanted whatever this was to continue, but she did and she saw no need for anyone else, which to her was rare.

"I would have liked for that to happen," she said and swallowed hard before adding, "But Cora, are you sure what we doing is wise, I mean if our daughters disapprove so strongly."

"They will come along I am sure if they see we are happy, which I think we can be, and even if this is a short time thing, which I do hope it is not, don't we, at our age deserve to be?" Cora mused, as she watched the other woman slowly finish up her meal.

"We do, but you really think that I can make you happy? I thought you were just after me because of old desire?" Victoria said, feeling herself get lost in Cora's dark eyes.

"It might have been at first glance, but I think there is something more there that is worth exploring, don't you?" Cora looked back, feeling equally lost in those blue eyes.

"I…do," said the other woman, wanting to lean over the table to kiss those red lips. What was it with this woman that seemed to have her so hypnotized.

"Good, what do you say to paying the bill and get out, I could use a little…air," Cora said with a small smile.

Victoria nodded and got a hold of the waiter to do so. He quickly came over with the bill, she looked at it, then paid what they owed, plus a decent kiss then got up from her chair, holding out the hand for the other woman, that took it and got up. Cora smiled at her saying, "Thank you for the dinner, Vicki."

"You are welcome, dear," said she and pressed a kiss towards the cheek of the other woman. She made the few steps back to her own chair and got her coat on, then grasped for her cane, leaning on to it, sighing, hearing Cora say, "You can lean on me instead if you want."

Victoria nodded quietly, allowing herself to do just that as they walked towards the entrance whispering, "I hate this cane, that I am not as strong as I used to be."

"Well I do beg to differ, I think you are strong in quite many ways still," Cora argued with a small smile.

"You know what I mean Cora," said the other woman, looking at her, as she reached the door opening it for them.

Cora walked outside, waiting for the other woman, taking her arm once more before she said, "I do and you know I can heal that for you if you wish?"

"Is that how you still walk as easily as when you were younger?" Victoria wondered, looking at her, as they slowly walked towards her car.

"No, sadly enough I cannot heal myself, one of the backsides of having magic," he shrugged as she stopped in her tracks. She had a bad feeling, not sure why, but she heard the door to the restaurant open and close moments before, and the footsteps nearing her, made her feel unease. Victoria noticed how her date froze in her tracks, whispering, "Cora, are you okay?"

"I…" she started when she heard Emma's voice like venom behind them, "I thought it was you, Cora, what gives you the right to take whatever this out in public, it is things like this that made Regina leave."

Both women turned to face the blazing Emma, Victoria looked at her love to see if she wanted her to let go, but clearly that was not the case. She just shifted on her feet, giving her a glance, before she addressed the savior, "I have like you and any other citizen of this town go on a date anywhere I…we see fit, without being judged. I have done nothing to bother you and I dare say you are the main reason my daughter left, not I. I texted her not long ago, we are still on good terms and I understand she needs time to adjust and space and I plan to give her that. If she comes back is up to her, if she doesn't I plan to see her where she ends up. I however suggest you leave her alone, you have done enough. If you excuse me I would like to continue my date with Victoria, and I suggest you get back to your date, before we both do or say something we might regret!"

Emma was about to speak, when she shook her head and stumped back inside. Cora took a deep breath, making Victoria shift positions to tell her saying, "You did good dear, it will be fine, I promise."

"I know, deep down I know," she whispered with another deep breath, leaning against Victoria's shoulder for a few seconds, enjoying having her this close. As she let go she said, "So we were going to the movies?"

"Yes, let me open the door for you," Victoria said with a shy smile and went to do just that.

Cora got inside like before and buckled up as Victoria closed the door and got in on the driver's side. She smiled as she started the car saying, "I have to ask more out of curiosity, are you stronger magic wise than the savior?"

"I might not be able to take the heart out of her body, but yes I am stronger and smarter magic wise. The only reason I did not kill her is because I knew deep down my daughter did love her," said Cora, not showing any emotions about the subject as she talked.

"If you go to find Regina, if she does not return, I would like to come with to be sure you are safe," said Victoria, calmly, as she started to drive to the Colorful Raven, the only multiplex in town.

"I can agree to that, if it comes to that," said Cora, seeing no reason at all to argue against it. After all she wouldn't mind exchange driving with someone else if her daughter settled some place far away. She smiled at the other woman, letting a hand rest on one of her thighs as she drove.

Victoria felt tingles inside her by this, asking, "I have a question as you are far more skilled in the practice than I am."

"Yes?" Cora wondered, looking at the other woman, hoping she would ask her to teach her the trade, it was not the Cora would mind, she just didn't see the use of it for Victoria.

"I was reading this book series I saw Clorinda borrow from Ella, Harry Potter something, more to see what my daughters found so interesting about it, especially at an adult age. To make a long story short in one of the books there is something called an unbreakable vow. I am curious as to such thing or a similar existed in our world and if you made one?" Victoria stopped by a crossover and made someone pass the street, only to look at her companion.

"I have read those books myself, mostly because of Henry, to try to show an interest in some of the things he liked to try to bond with him. I know what you are referring to and, in our world, it is called something else. I have made it once, but as it stops working if the person you make it with dies, I am no longer bound by it. I made it with my husband, before we got Regina," she said, like it was no big deal, adding, "I do not care to go into detail if you do not mind."

"Of course not, I was just curious, as I saw other similarities between that made up world and our own," said Victoria, giving her a loving glance over at the other woman, before her eyes again focused on the road in front of her.

"I can get that and the books are entertaining," she admitted, adding, "I will never get why Hermione married Ron though, but then again love doesn't have to make sense."

"I do agree on both accounts," said Victoria with a small laugh.

"Indeed, so as you have read them, what did you find the saddest part in the series?" asked Cora curiously.

"I am tied between three parts really, one of them might strike as odd, as it is when Bellatrix I think her name was, tortured Hermione, writing that foul name on her arm, the thought of that is horrible in itself, but to have that as a reminder every time she would be naked with her future husband is sad. The other two being Ron being an ass at the Yule ball and Dobby dying, what about you?" She said, making the last turn, only to starting on the task to find a parking space near the movie theatre.

"I agree with both Dobby and the thing about Hermione, but I think what broke me further was when Sevreus held dead Lily in his arms, because I know that feeling all too well, and I don't think I could ever recover if that happened again," said she with a heavy sigh.

"Again you are right, my dear, and I don't think I could do that either," said Victoria, finally finding a spot, parking her car, making sure the engine was off, before she looked over at the other woman.

"Yes, well, we just have to make sure to die at the same time then I suppose," she said with a soft smile.

"Hmm if there is such a thing I shall in deed try to do just that," said Victoria with a soft laughter, not even sure if Cora was even aware of what she had just said between the lines. After all this was only their first date, surely she couldn't have that strong emotions for her already.

"I have something to admit, and please recall I am not longer that person anymore when I tell you," said Cora, looking at her, sighing deeply.

"I shall keep that in mind," Victoria said with a nod, waiting for the other woman to go on.

"Of course, we both have done things we might have regretted in our past, for me I have done and have things like what Bellatrix did to Hermione, even worse. I think you noticed the scar on my lover back when we had our earlier encounter, that was made as a punishment and I shall never forget it, it is ugly and quite big. Maybe I one day will tell you how and why I got it. However. my regrets are that I have done similar things if not worse, even tortured people to death for my own pleasure back in the days. I can't go back and redo it, and even if I could I am not sure I would have wanted to. I was darker back then and even today some of that remains, and even if I don't torture people like that anymore, there are times I still would wish to do so. I understand if you want nothing more to do with me when I tell you this, but I rather be honest with you than lie," Cora said, letting her eyes fall, waiting for judgment from the other woman, for her to withdraw, for this whatever it was to end. Surely the other woman couldn't be with her knowing this, after all she had been if she wasn't even still a monster.

Victoria Tremaine looked at the woman she for so many years had admired, and still would continue to admire, knowing she had two choices, either toss her out in the cold for being honest, or continue to explore this relationship because of it. She knew it would have to be hard for her to have admitted what she just did and since she knew that Cora had chosen to be this open with her, and she knew she would never harm her, she would let it slide. After all she had never harmed her precious husband and Victoria had a strong feeling the vow made long ago had something to do with that. And so Victoria let her hand go under the other woman's chin raising her head, only to place a tender kiss against those deep red lips to show her that she was alright with what she admitted, that she still wanted her.

Cora could feel a few salty tears escape her eyes due to this gesture as she was not prepared for this reaction. Still it moved her and so she let herself kiss the other woman back with all she had of emotion. At that woman she did something she had done only done once before and gave herself fully to the other woman within that very kiss, feeling how the flutters inside her grew as the kiss seemed to last forever.

As she broke it, again letting her lungs fill with air, she felt her cheeks burn, but she didn't mind. She simply smiled at the other woman whispering, "Thank you for accepting me as I am."

"No thank you for being honest, shall we go inside?" Victoria wondered, nodding towards the movie theatre not far from the car. Cora nodded slowly getting out of the car as Victoria did the same, then locking it up behind them as they walked inside the cinema.

* * *

At the same time Cora and Victoria walked into the movie theatre and Emma and Hook ordered dessert back at the restaurant, Regina was walking into a bar in Oregon. As it was a two hours' time difference it was quite early to be walking onto a bar a little before 7pm, but Regina didn't care, she was dead set on having a drink or two, or maybe if lucky hook up, if not go back to the hotel she was staying at and watch a movie. Not having had a vacation ever, she decided to relax and have some fun at once. And so she walked over to the bar and said, "A whiskey on the rocks."

"Coming up," she heard a female voice say behind the bar.

"Thanks," said Regina, looking around the bar, it was relatively empty, except for a few men in the corner, older than her, and so she assumed they were regulars.

The female bartender sat the drink in front of her, saying, "New in town?"

"Yes, I am," Regina turned to look at her, a redhead with shiny blue eyes. Her red hair had purple tips it would seem and Regina guessed her to be in her mid or late twenties, she was wearing blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt with the print burn in red at front.

"Staying or passing through?" the woman asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Not sure yet," said Regina, downing the whiskey.

"Bad break up?" asked the bartender raising a brow.

"Not really, just tired about everyone getting their happy ending but me, including my mother," said Regina with a groan.

"Wow harsh, I am Jamie by the way, and this hear is my bar, or rather I own it along with my brother Marcus, he will be in later on," she said with a smile.

"Regina," said Regina with a smile as the bartender filled her glass up again.

"So Regina, what are you looking for in our humble town, love, adventure, work, just some fun, I am sure you can find anything," said Jamie still smiling.

"I am not sure…for now drink and some company I think," said Regina, smiling at her in a flirtatious way.

"I get off at 1 am, if you are still here, I will take you to the place that has the best burgers and chilly fries in town. If a classy chick like you eat that?" said Jamie and winked at her.

"That depends on your intentions, I mean if you go with every new customer that walks in I am not interested," said Regina honestly.

"Nah, I just thought since you are new I could maybe show you what the town has to offer, it's so seldom we get new people in here and you seem nice, so I don't see the harm. Besides I've been single since forever, I spend most time working shifts here to make the money come in you know," said Jamie, turning to rearrange some bottles.

"In so case I shall take you up on that burger, haven't had it in like forever," said Regina with a smile, taking her second glass and going over to the table, to text her mother where she ended up. Not that she had to of course, but she felt that her mother maybe wanted to know still. She also texted Henry knowing she should have done so before she left, with the promise of calling him the next day to explain why she left him without a goodbye. She also knew that if she was going to wait for this woman she might as well settle at a table and be comfy. She did after all have a good view from there over the woman that right now captured her eye.

* * *

Back at the cinema, Cora and Victoria had managed to sit down in the back, with a massive cup of popcorn, two sodas, a pack of junior mints, and three packs of milk duds Cora had insisted about. Since Victoria was the one treating she didn't even mind, she just got the tickets and the snacks, insisting on sitting in the back in case they would end up whispering or making out during the film. It was after all a long one since they had ended up with the movie gone with the wind.

Cora put her soda in the cup holder and leaned so her head could rest against Victoria's shoulder, feeling Victoria arm wrap around her shoulder after she had out the snacks down on the small table between their seat. Cora let out a small sigh, making Victoria ask, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, just happy, which for me is rare," she answered, eyes on the screen to watch the commercials flashing by. Nothing of interest though.

"I am glad to hear that," said Victoria, a smile gracing her red lips.

"mmm I wish this night would never end," Cora whispered.

"It doesn't have to, you can always come home with me," Victoria offered polite.

"Not on the first date, maybe the second," said Cora, snuggling even closer to the other woman, as well as it let itself do as they were sitting next to each other.

"Alright, whatever pace you are comfortable with," said Victoria, pressing a kiss into her auburn strands.

"Thank you for understanding, this is in so many way so new to me," Cora said, turning her head a little to look at her.

"I know what you mean, this is new to me as well," said Victoria adding, "I haven't felt like this in ages and I must say I find it refreshing."

"As do I, Vicki, as do I," said Cora, pressing a kiss to her cheek, adding, "I believe it is about to start."

"So it would seem," Vicki said, letting her eyes go to the screen as she offered Cora some popcorn the other woman gladly took.

* * *

Cora was sobbing hard against Victoria as they watched Scarlett miscarry and then both Rhett and Scarlett losing their daughter Bonnie. She seemed unconsolvable, and the older woman feared that somewhere between Regina and Zelena Cora had lost another child, maybe even after Regina even. She knew better than to ask her, instead she held her close, stroking her, pressing gentle kisses against the top of her head, calming her down. She shed a couple of tears herself of the scenes to come, and at the ending. She looked at Cora that rose her head looking at her through the tears before letting her lips crash against those of Victoria's. She needed her she knew, to be held and kissed. Victoria knew better than to deny this as the end credits started to roll.

The kiss would last for some time, before Cora broke it, panting lightly whispering, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to get this emotional."

"That is quite alright, my dear, did you at least like the movie, I know it was fairly long," said Victoria, yawning a little, normally she would have been in bed by now.

"I loved it, then again I have read the book so I had an idea how it ended, still it is rather sad. It is well played though," said Cora with a sigh.

"I agree with you, they were a perfect fit for their roles," said Victoria with a nod, her fingers caressing lovingly through Cora's auburn strands.

"We should probably leave," Cora said, not feeling like getting up yet, she was way to comfortable like this, in the half dim light with the other woman, her heart fluttering and she didn't want it to end.

"Yes, I know, do you want to have the rest of the milk duds with you?" Victoria offered polite.

"I do yes," said Cora and put the last of them in her purse before getting up, offering Victoria her hand. Victoria took it with a smile, her cane and purse in the other hand, feeling this had gone exactly how she wanted it to. Slowly walking by Cora's side towards the exit she whispered, "I would like to drive you home."

"I don't mind if you do," said Cora with a slight yawn.

"You live with Regina's still, right?" Victoria wondered.

"I do yes," said Cora with a nod, holding the door open for the both of them. Once outside she whispered, "Thank you for all this, for making me feel younger and alive."

"You are more than welcome," said Victoria, pressing a soft kiss against her lips, before slowly dragging her towards the car. Once they got inside they listened to soft music as Victoria drove her companion back towards her house. Cora sighed as she got out, waiting for the other woman to get out of the car. They ended up making out on the front porch for some time, before Victoria shyly backed out saying, "I should go back home."

"Text or send your own once you are there so I know you got there safe," said Cora with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course I will," said the other woman with a wink.

"And thank you for again for a magical evening," said Cora, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"You are welcome, dear," said she, walking slowly towards the car, driving off under Cora's watchful eyes. Cora sighed, feeling that she was gloating on purple skies as she locked herself into the house and sank down on one of the stairs in the stairwell, listening to the quietness of the house. Only then she took up her phone seeing two texts, the first from Regina, "Mother, I wanted to let you know I ended up at a bar in Oregon, I don't know how long I will stay here. Keep an eye on Henry for me, please. Hope your date went well, will call you soon. Regina."

The second from Henry, "Grandma, what is mom doing in Oregon, do you know when she will be back? Is this my fault?"

Cora took a deep breath, deciding to answer both texts the next morning, she was simply too tired and too happy to deal with it now. A small smile gracing red lips as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, thinking about Victoria and their date, knowing she would remember it forever. Not only because she cared deeply about the other woman, but because it had been perfect in very way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, feedback is most welcome :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
